1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a travel control apparatus for a vehicle, which performs travel control along a target traveling route.
2. Related Art
Recently, various apparatuses employing automatic driving techniques that enable a driver to drive a vehicle in increased comfort and more safely have been developed and proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2013-97714, for example, discloses a technique employed in a lane keep control apparatus that performs lane keep control. According to this technique, a lane width of a lane recognized from an image obtained by an in-vehicle camera is compared with a lane width of a lane in which a vehicle is traveling, obtained from map information, whereupon a determination is made as to whether the lane recognized from the image has been recognized erroneously. When it is determined that the lane recognized from the image has been recognized erroneously, a side on which a lane division line has been recognized erroneously is determined using a lateral position of a preceding vehicle recognized from an image obtained by a camera that captures images frontward of the vehicle, and a target lateral position required to keep the vehicle in the lane is corrected in accordance with the determination result.